The present invention relates to a cutting or grinding device for cutting outer round or circular surfaces. The invention is particularly useful for cutting the round girdles of round-cut gems, and is therefore described below with respect to such application.
The cutting of the girdle of a round-cut gem is usually a time-consuming manual operation. Many devices have been developed for this job, but the known devices, as a rule, are not entirely satisfactory, particularly for use with the lesser expensive gems, where low-cost, volume production is exceptionally important.
An object of the present invention is to provide a low-cost cutting device for cutting or grinding round surfaces, and particularly for cutting the round girdles of round-cut gems.